Conventionally, piezoelectric speakers have been known as small-sized thin acoustic generators. As the conventional piezoelectric speakers, there is exemplified a piezoelectric speaker including a rectangular frame, a film provided on the frame in a tension manner, and a piezoelectric vibration element provided on the film (for example, see Patent Literature 1).